Just an Ordinary Wizard
by Son-jack
Summary: This is basically a continuation from where Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, it is slightly HHr, but it won't be like the whole story revolving them.


DISCLAIMER: ok. So obviously none of these characters are mine. I do not own anything. Is that enough?

Harry lay flat on his back, staring up at the same roof that he had been staring up at almost all summer. It was not that he was too scared to go outside, he just found it much more enjoyable to spend the long summer days in his room, therefore avoiding all contact with the Dursleys. Besides, his life at the moment was complicated enough that he felt he needed an entire summer to try and sort himself out. 

Today, however, the Dursleys had left very early in the morning. Harry wasn't sure where they were going, or when they were going to be back, but he didn't really care. Instead he decided that he might as well make use of his freedom, and was making his way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast when the phone rang. He usually wouldn't have bothered to answer the phone, but since there was no one else there he picked it up, and waited expectantly for a response. 

"Harry?" said an unsure voice, which he immediately recognised.

"Hermione!" He yelped. "What are you… how did you…." Then it hit him. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "I just rang to see how your holidays were going."

"What?" Harry said blankly. Hermione laughed again.

"You know, your summer holidays?" 

"But how did you know that I would answer the phone?" Harry finally said.

"I've been ringing your house for days, pretending that I'd called the wrong number. I figured that you'd answer the phone eventually,"

Harry laughed.

"So that's why Uncle Vernon keeps screaming every time he gets off the phone! He thinks that they were listed wrongly in the phone book."

"Well, I guess I did use the name Mio Tibbles a little too often," Hermione said, laughing too.

"Hey 'Mione?" Harry had just been struck by a thought. "What if this is being listened to? You know how the Ministry are keeping track of all ways of communication." 

"Well that's the beauty of it, isn't it?" she replied "I guarantee that we can talk as long as we want, and they won't know a thing. Most of them don't even know Muggle telephones exist, let alone how do tap into them."

"I suppose," Harry said warily. He figured that if Hermione thought that it was safe, there was really nothing to worry about. But you could never be too safe these days.

"So how ARE your holidays, Harry?"

"Fine." Harry lied. 

"Fine? Come on, Harry, I rang to see how you are, you've got to give me more than that." Harry didn't say anything. "I'm…. I'm worried about you," Hermione continued.

"I'm really fine," Harry said, but his voice sounded strangled."I know that you're not telling me something, Harry," Hermione said softly. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but just know that I'm here." Harry didn't know what to do. It was taking all his control to stop himself from pouring his heart out. Half of him wanted to tell her everything, whilst the other half was too ashamed. Who was he to share with her his terrible burden? 

"So, I thought that our OWLs would be here by now." Hermione suddenly interrupted his thoughts. With an inward sigh of relief, Harry silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"I suppose they'll be here soon," he said.

"I hope so. I'm going crazy not knowing."

"You're kidding, right? Hermione, everyone knows that you'll get Outstanding in every OWL."

"Don't say that," she replied, "I might have failed, for all you know!"

"Believe that when I see it," he laughed. "So where are you, 'Mione? You obviously can't be at Grimmauld Place."

"I'm still at home. Ron hasn't really kept in contact much, so I'm not sure what's happening."

"You mean you haven't begun the 'save Harry from his evil aunt and uncle' plan!" Harry said in a jokingly exasperated voice. 

"Well, you know I can't tell you, Harry. But I promise that it will be soon. I really promise." Harry saw the Dursleys car turning up Privet Drive, and swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm going to have to go. The Dursleys are home. Will you…"

"Listen Harry, You've got my number, call me next time they're out and reverse the charges. My parents won't mind." Harry was so grateful for this offer, that had Hermione been there he would have grabbed her up and hugged her as tight as possible. "And… well, look after yourself, Harry," she finished quickly.

"Thanks 'Mione," He whispered, hanging up the receiver just as Uncle Vernon stepped through the door. As he walked up to his room Harry found himself trying to hold back tears. All summer he had kept coming back to the same conclusion. He was alone in the world. Sirius had deserted him, just like his parents had. Now for the first time since Sirius died, he realised that he wasn't alone. He did have someone to talk to. Someone he could trust, and ask for advice. Harry lay back on his bed, and looked up at the familiar ceiling, which blurred as tears began to trickle down his face. All of a sudden he wanted to tell Hermione about everything. He wanted to tell her about the Dursleys, and about the awful dreams that he had been having, but more importantly, he wanted to tell her about the prophecy. 

It was five long days before the Dursleys went out again. Harry stayed in his room as usual, getting more and more frustrated. Sometimes he found himself trying to work out what he would say, but then he would begin to lose confidence, so he quickly stopped. The only distraction during those long five days came four days after Hermione's phone call. Harry received his OWL's. His heart beating against his chest, he neatly opened the thick parchment, and read over its contents:

CharmsE

HerbologyA

Transfiguration E

Defence Against the Dark ArtsP

PotionsO

Care of Magical CreaturesO

DivinationP

AstronomyA

History of MagicD

Harry felt faint. He couldn't believe it. He had been sure that he would pass Defence Against the Dark Arts. He didn't understand. Potions he would have understood, but he had got an 'O' in Potions. And now he could never become an Auror, he suddenly realised. They would never accept anyone who got Poor in their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL! Feeling utterly depressed Harry got into bed that night, wondering how the boy who failed Defence Against the Dark Arts was supposed to defeat the greatest Wizard in the world. Perhaps had the Dursleys not decided to go out the next day, Harry would have gone despair. Again they left very early in the morning, and although not caring to inform Harry of their departure, he was woken up by the sound of the closing door. Quickly realising what this meant, Harry scrambled out of bed, and rummaged through his trunk until he found Hermione's number. He then ran down to the phone and impatiently punched in the numbers. 

"Hello?" came the response from the other end. "I need to talk to Hermione," Harry said quickly. "Hold on, I'll just get her for you." Said a polite voice. Hurry! Harry thought. After what seemed an age;

"Harry?" It was Hermiones Voice. 

"Hey Mione." He managed to get out.

"I was hoping you would call soon. Did you get your OWL's Back?" She said excitedly.

"Yea" He muttered. 

"Well How'd you go? I mean I'm sure you did well" She continued, in that excitable voice. Harry knew that he would have to tell her, and recalled them all for her, adding Defence Against the Dark Arts quickly at the end. 

"But Harry, are you sure? They did see you do the Patronus Charm didn't they?!" Hermione now sounded very worried. 

"Forget about it Mio." He said quietly. "So how 'bout you?"

"I did much better than I expected." Hermione replied, now much more sober. "Outstanding in everything, except Charms and Transfiguration, in which I got Phenomenal." Like we didn't know that, Harry thought. But instead he said, "What's phenomenal?, I thought that Outstanding was the highest." 

"Well they are really rare." Hermione was now having trouble hiding her excitement. "I read about them once, in 'A History of Magical Assessment,' but I never dreamed that I could get one. Only seven were awarded last century! Obviously it comes up as a large P on the results sheet, so that it is not confused with Poor." She finished. 

"Hermione." Harry had just remembered, "the 'P' on my mark sheet. It was bigger than the rest. I thought that it was nothing. But maybe…."

"Harry that must be it. No one that can produce a Patronus Charm fails Defence Against the Dark Arts." 

"Hold on a second," Harry put the receiver down and sprinted up to his room, unsure if he was imagining it, or if maybe, just maybe, Hermione was right. Harry found the sheet that he had furiously chucked away the night before. 

"Mio," He gasped thirty seconds later, "You were right. I didn't fail. I can become an Auror after all."

"That's great Harry. I knew something was wrong." Hermione replied seriously. 

"I must be the stupidest wizard to ever receive one." Harry laughed, now feeling much happier. "I really thought that I had failed."

"Don't say that Harry," said Hermione, failing to disguise the laughter in her voice. After a moments silence Harry took a deep breath and said,

"So Mione, I've been thinking about what you said.."

"So have I Harry." Hermione interrupted. "And I'm really sorry if I went too far. I was just so worried about you. I felt so awful leaving you all alone after what happened last term and…"

"No, Mione, you were right. I haven't been telling you everything"

"That's all right Harry. I understand. You don't need…"

"No that's just it, I do need to tell someone. If I don't I'm going to go crazy!" 

"Well if you're sure,"

"I am. But as I said, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I don't think it is safe that I tell you over the phone."

"I've already told you Harry, no one will be listening."

"I know Mio, but this is big. Really big. And I don't think we can risk it."

"Oh Harry," Hermione whimpered. "Is it really that bad?" Harry couldn't bring himself to reply to her question. "I promise that I'll see you soon." She said quietly. " I really promise." Harry could now hear Hermione crying softly down the phone, and found himself trying to hold back tears.

"I gotta go Mio," He said hoarsely. 

"Really soon," Hermione cried. 

Harry hung up the phone, and walked slowly to the kitchen. What did Hermione mean by really soon? Surely someone would come for him in the next few days. He need to get out of Privet Drive. 

Just as Harry had this thought he heard something tapping on the window. Looking up Harry saw a dirty, hollow face looking up at him. Lupin kept knocking on the window, and Harry ran across the room to let him in with a big smile across his face.

"Lupin! What are you doing here?"

"Be quiet Harry." He muttered. "Grap my ropes will you, and I'll just get your gear." All of a sudden all of Harry's things were summoned to where a very surprised Harry was still standing. 

"On the count of three," Lupin said quietly. "One, two, three," Harry who had no idea what was happening suddenly felt very sick as he was rushed through a blast of cold air. 

"Lupin.." He tried to say, but nothing came out because all of a sudden he had landed on a hard floor, and he found himself thrown to the ground. When he managed to open his eyes he found himself in a dark room, that looked vaguely familiar. 

"You alright Harry?" Lupin asked, looking at him anxiously. 

"Yea, fine," he replied, struggling to stand up. He suddenly realised where he was. Grimmauld place. 

"Harry, you made it!" Mrs Weasley had run into the room.

"Yea." He said again, still very confused. 

"Harry mate!" This time it was Ron. "You right?" Harry nodded his head. 

"Sorry Harry, we had to get you quickly before anyone had time to track me. Bit of a surprise I suppose?" 

"You could say that." Harry replied, still obviously confused. 

"Well we better go get lunch then," Mrs Weasley said hastily as she ushered everyone into the kitchen. "Dumbledore will be here soon for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Harry asked. 

"Some big meeting for the Order." Ron replied. "They've been talking about it for weeks, but WE'RE not invited" he said loudly as he looked in Mrs Weasley's direction. 

"Well, actually," Mrs Weasley suddenly looked very tense and nervous. "Dumbledoore has asked that Harry attend the meeting."

"WHAT!" Ron turned on his mother. 

"What's happening?" Fred, George, and Ginny had just come downstairs. "Oh, hey Harry," George said as he noticed Harry standing next to Ron. 

"I'll tell you what's happening." Ron said angrily. "Harry gets to go the meeting this afternoon!"

"WHAT! MUM!!!"

"Shut up all of you." Mrs Weasley screamed to be heard over the uproar. "I'm angry enough as it is. Go and get your lunch. NOW" She said firmly, as everyone stood spellbound on their feet.

Mrs Weasley had prepared a beautiful meal, but Harry, who had just minutes ago been on his way to the kitchen in Privet Drive, no longer felt hungry. The others ate a quick lunch, Ron, Ginny and the Twins fuming silently the entire time. Halfway through lunch they were joined by Hermione, who had caught the knight bus as soon as she had got off the phone with Harry. 

"Hermione!!" Harry cried, jumping out of his chair to find himself in a huge hug. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Hi everyone," she finally said once she had disentangled herself from Harry. She was met by a few polite hello's, but then the stony silence continued. Sitting down to lunch she looked round at everyone in turn, wondering what was wrong. When the meal was over Mrs Weasley told everyone except Harry to go up into their rooms, "And I do not want to hear a word," she said wearily. 

"Wheres Harry going?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well he gets to stay for the meeting doesn't he!" Ron shouted and stormed out of the room. Fred, George and Ginny went out after him, followed shortly by a very white Hermione. After a few minutes the members of the Order made their timely entrances at the front door, and walked into the large room behind the kitchen. Harry didn't know if he was supposed to follow, so he stayed sitting where he had just had lunch. Finally when he thought that everyone must surely be there Dumbledoore came in, and gave Harry a warm smile. 

"Come with me Harrry," he said gently, leading him into the large room which had now been transformed into a large meeting room. Dumbledoore indicated that he take the seat between Mrs Weasley and Lupin, and himself took the seat at the head of the table.

"Good Afternoon everyone" he said solemnly. "I am aware that there are some important updates to be discussed in this meeting, however I ask that we address them tomorrow, for I wish to discuss something else right now." With a quick glance at Harry, he continued. "I am sure that you have all noticed that Harry Potter is sitting amongst us today. I asked Harry to be present at this meeting, against many of your wishes, for I would like to propose that Harry be made an official member of the Order of the Pheonix."

"But Dumbledoore.." Snape began angrily.

"Surely Professor.." Mrs Weasley was now completely white.

"Its too dangerous.." Lupin said quietly, also very white. 

With a flick of his hand the protests stopped. "I understand your protests," Dumbledoore continued, as if no time had passed. "And I will not make this descion without the support of everyone in the Order," Dumbledoore now looked first at Lupin, and then at Mrs Weasley. "I promise that if you just let me explain, you will see that it is for his own good. I can not, however, explain without the permission of Harry himself, because it is his story to tell. I therefore ask, Harry, if you will allow me to tell the Order, and only the Order, the truth?" All eyes now turned to Harry, who was looking very afraid.

"I suppose," he said quietly, looking down to avoid eye contact. "If you think it's the best thing to do." And so with all eyes now on Dumbledoore, he told the story that he had just months ago been telling Harry for the first time. 

**** That's all I've done at the moment, cause I have school exams really soon and am supposedly 'studying!' But once the holidays start I'll hopefully be writing loads. Please review cause its great to get feedback, and for everyone that has reviewed THANKYOU!!! Its so exciting seeing what everyone has to say.


End file.
